Multiverser Creed
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: We may dress as the Assassins but we are not part of their creed, we take what we want as the Templars but we are not apart of them ether. We are our own creed and we do as we please but we do what's good for the people of France and everything in our power to stop this revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new fic that I am really excited to be working on: Multiverse Creed!**

**Now if your are wondering which Assassins Creed it will take place in, it will take place in 'Assassins Creed Unity' time but after the story mode. ****I am a big fan of the series and that's why I'm so excited to work on this project.**

**And without a further a due here is the disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN ASSASSINS CREED, ALL RIGHTFUL RIGHTS GO TO THE UBISOFT PROGAMERS AND Corey May, Jade Raymond, and Patrice Désilets.**

**Without anymore distractions let's jump into this**.

* * *

"Get the coward!" screamed the one of Seekers as I ran down the street. I turned my head around to see Brutes, Soldiers, and defenders chasing me, all while I am dodged bullets from the snipers above me. I made a sharp right and jumped through an open window.

"Sorry, Sorry, sorry, excuse me pardon me!" I yelled as I jumped over tables. On my way out, I grabbed some poor gentlemen's booze and gulped it right down.

**"My booze!"** he screamed.

"It was really good booze too, _monsieur (sir)"_ I said, looking ahead to see two guys carrying a wheel barrel full of crates. I slid under them to their confused faces and I turn back around for a split second. _"Désolé (sorry)!"_ I yell as I continued to run. I turned the corner and put my back to a wall, all while breathing heavily. "Okay I think I shook them." I say and let my head rest against the wall. Hey sorry for the late introduction but my name is LaTrell and I am a Multiverser.

A Multiverser is a being of immense power and I'm basically a god! I travel from Universe to Universe and do as I please.

"Hey who the bloodly hell are you!" I looked over to see a defender and a brute.

"Well you see to answer your question, I'm...uh..." With nothing coming to mind I let out a breath and pull out Mustang (Glock 40) and shot both of them. "Sorry gents, but I did enough running for one day," I said apologetically. Before anything else could happen, I climbed to the top of a building and sat on the edge of a roof staring down at parts of Paris.

If you're still wondering why those groups of other guys we're chasing me, well I kinda sorta stole something from them. I reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out a map of my targets whereabouts.

_'Okay so Amédéé well in be in the Île de la Cité district as of noon. It looks like he's trying to leave Paris,'_ I thought and I put the map back into my Hoodie.

"Not on my watch," I said aloud to myself as I hear footsteps behind me. "Arno. How are you?" I asked without turning around to see him.

"How did..."

"Please, your not the best at sleath."

"Okay," the French Assassin conceded. "Anyways. what plans have you?"

"I plan to assassinate Aédéé today," I responded. "He has caused thousands of deaths, and he is trying to leave Paris tonight, which I shall not allow."

"Well that sounds quite wonderful. I would help but I'm heading off to find a way out of Paris." I stood up to face Arno, he has more facial hair since we last met. He wore a light brown hoodie with a tattered white cape on his back.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey friend." I reach out to shake his hand and he accept the gesture and shakes my hand.

"Thank you," is all he said before he turned around and walked away.

"Time to get on with my mission." I say and look down to see a hay barrel. I take a deep breath and do a leap of faith into the barrel.

* * *

As I made my way down to the la Cité district, I saw a person getting beat up in the ally way.

"Help somebody- oof." He grunts in pain while he lays on the floor holding his stomach.

"Shut it grunt, you should've payed us," he said as he continued to kick the poor gentleman. I shook my head and moved towards them. I sneaked up behind one and snapped his neck.

"The hell who are you?" The other guy yells and draws his sword. Noticing his companion, he gained a raging look in his eyes. "Bloody hell, you killed my brother!" he yelled and charges at me and I sigh and pull out my dual dao sword and stab him in the gut before he could even get close enough.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough," I say and wipe the blood of my sword on his shirt.

"Thank you my good man!"

"Yeah don't worry about, just go home," I replied as he shook my hand fiercely before walking away. "The things I do because I'm a good guy." I said to myself with a sigh and continued to make my way towards la Cité district.

It seemed to take forever passing by bad guys who give the stink eye and the police who give suspicious glares. I didn't bother with them, already knowing I could take them on. Yet I don't mind the lustful stares I got from the lady's.

I climb on top of a roof and get a better view of my surroundings finally making it to where Amédéé is. Standing straight up and taking a deep breath, I activated my Eagle Vision and took an extra good look at my surroundings.

I looked over to a group of elite guards and one of them has a back door key. "Come on gang, let's patrol the area for any intruders," said the leader and they make their way down the street.

I focused on an underground entrance with little security with only a few soldiers and a brute. Finally, I looked up to see snipers protecting the top entrance, and at the front gate was Amédéé looking around. "There is an Assassin after my head! I want this place locked down now!" he yelled, causing the guards nod as he hurried inside.

"That won't be enough protection Amédéé." I say to myself and get right down to it. I spread my arms out and took a leap of faith into a wagon of hay. I hopped out and snuck into the crowd, making my way towards the underground entrance. Better to take the easy way then the hard way.

I saw soldiers and two brutes just standing around on guard. I load my Phantom blade with a berserk blade and shoot at both the brutes. Soon enough, the berserk blade kick in and the bruets start attacking their own team which cause people to scream and shatter. I kept my distance away from them so they wouldn't notice me.

After a while the brutes finished killing all of the soldiers that were around and the poison finished them off, which gave me a free pass to walk ahead and down the underground entrance. Once in the caverns, I made a few twist and turns but finally making it to the basement of the fortress.

"Damn, do they ever clean this fucking place up?" I asked no one as I kicked a box out my way and made my up the stairs.

"So did you hear about Aimée?" one of the guards asked. causing the other to start chuckling.

"Yeah, didn't she get pregnant again? By the some guy in the street?"

"I heard it was the bartender." I snuck up behind them in a full sprint and grabbed both their heads, my hidden blades going through one killing him and I looked at the other.

"The problem was, you say you heard, it just another rumor," I said and before he could reply, I put my hidden blade to the back of his head killing him instantly. I made my way towards what I figured was the room Amédéé was and I heard a girl moaning.

"Oh your going to get it, you-" before he could finish I kicked down the door to see Amédéé and some hot chick in the bed still fully clothed thankfully. "Assassin!" he yelled and jumped out of his bed, grabbing the girl by the hair and pulling out a dagger and putting it to her throat.

"First off, I'm not an Assassin but I am here to kill you, Second off how the hell did you convince this fine ass girl to sleep with your big self?" I question and the chick speaks up.

"He picked me off the streets and say he help me pay off my bills," she said.

"That makes sense. By the way sweetie, what's your name?" I asked and she gives me a small smile.

"Adéle," she replies. Before I could respond, Amédéé pulled on her hair harder making her yelp out in pain.

"Shut up, slut!" he yelled. He pointed his dagger at me. "You!"

"Me!" I yelled back, chuckling a little.

"Your going to walk out of here like a good boy, and let me leave town alive. Or I kill this bitch!" he yelled, causing me to let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright you win," I said and turn around to walk away, but instead using my Multiverse powers and teleported behind him. I kicked him in the back of his knee cap, which him kneel down and Adéle moved to a safe distance as I stabbed Amédéé in the neck. A flash of blur came and I see Amédéé memories.

* * *

Memories:

* * *

"Are things going as planned?" a hooded figure asked. He wore a red and black hood and a Templar pin on his right chest of his hood.

"Yes lord, things are going as planned as the shipments to England have arrived. We are awaiting your orders for what to do with them."

"Good, now flee the country, and make sure you do not cause any more trouble that will get the attention of the Assassins."

Amédéé nodded and walked off.

* * *

Another memory came into sight and an Assassin is running away from some guards. Amédéé shot the Assassin in the leg, which caused him to fall down in pain as he is clutching his bloody knee while the group of bad guys catch to him and surround him.

"Sniper! Give me your rifle!" Amédéé ordered as the sniper throws him his rifle. Amédéé loaded the rifle up and put a bullet in the chamber, before aiming it at the Assassin's head.

"Any last words?" Amédéé inquired, his finger going on the trigger of the rifle.

"By my dying breath, I swear on this day my brothers will avenge my death." With that Amédéé pulled the trigger and shot the Assassin in the face.

"Sir what shall we do with the body?"

"Leave it here, let it be message to the Assassins to never mess with the Templars."

* * *

Memories End:

* * *

With that I snap back into reality and pull my hidden blade from the neck and retract back.

Amédéé dead body hits the ground I look over at Adéle moves to my side and gives me hug. As quickly as she gave me one she let's me go.

"Thank you my knight in shiny armor. But now that he is dead, how am I suppose to pay my bills." I sigh and search his body and find two interesting things, a sack full of gold and a letter with the Templar seal on the front.

I toss Adéle the sack of gold and put the letter in my inside pocket of my hoodie.

"There, now you don't have to have sex with that fat fuck and you can pay off your bills," I said with a grin and she grinned back at me. She got closer to me and puts both of her hands on my chest.

"My hero, there must be some way I can repay you?" She said. I felt my face heat up and blushed.

"Well you don't have to-" Before I could finish, she smashed her lips onto mine. I didn't even try to fight it so I kissed her back. She started to push back towards the bed, but all too soon we were interrupted.

"Who the hell are you!? Ah damn, he killed Amédéé!" he yelled as I broke the kiss with Adéle. The guard ran off and soon enough I heard the alarm bell ring.

"Shit, sorry Adéle, but I must go for if not, I'm going to end up like him," I said and pointed towards Amédéé. She let out a sigh and looks me in the eye.

"But when I will see you again?" she asked before I gave a good kiss.

"Don't worry I'll find you." I responded with a smirk and ran out the door, trying to make my way back the basement but as I run down the hallway I see a group of guards running towards me. "Aw, damnmit all!" I yelled and turned around, taking a sharp right and up a stair case that led to the roof. As soon I got up there, I got two quick kills off the snipers and continued to run till I make it to the edge. It was at least a twenty foot drop.

"Nowhere left to run, Assassin," one of the soldiers said cockily.

I looked down to see a massive pile of hay that will soften my land. "Well your right about that." I say and put my hands up. I let myself start fall back and before I fell out of sight, I shot the bird at them and laughed as I fell down towards haystack.

As I made contact with the haystack, I looked back and smirked at the soldier. "Damn you Assassin!" he screamed in anger. I laughed as I ran off into the streets.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, that is it for this chapter! I hope you guys do enjoy this story and if you really liked it be sure to leave a review and be sure to favorite and follow.**

**If your interested about Multiversers, check out my page to find out more about us.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit on top of a church looking down at the people of France that walk past. Some in rags, and others in riches, I fish through my hoodie for the letter I found on Amédée when I killed him. I rub my thumb over the Templar seal that held it close. I take a deep breath and ripped the seal in half and start to read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Amédée_,

_It's had been a week since I have heard from you. I'm starting to think that the Assassins had gotten you. Now I know that you'll never slip up that badly even though I have gave you specific orders NOT to kill any Assassins. But you did even he did discover our secrets and you felt the need to kill him. I feel the need that I should I have to thank you for killing him. But now, the Assassins are keeping a close eye on us now. Keep your eyes peeled for any Assassins lurking in the shadows and be sure to look out for the one named Kronos. He is a dangerous one and a very deadly threat to us._

_Take Care  
-E_

* * *

A very strange letter indeed. And how does the new head Templar know me? This is bringing up too many questions and not answering enough. As I stand up I notice a member of the guards who was working for Amédée is walking around freely in the street.

'_That's not strange what so ever...' _I say to myself. I jump down from the roof and start to follow the guard, keeping space between us. He makes a few twist and turns, but I easily keep up with him due to my Assassin training.

We finally stop at a grave yard that is crawling with Templar guards. I have trouble staying out of sight from them as I slip past them and taking a few other guards that were out of sight. I overhear the guy I was following conversation.

"I'm here to see the Grandmaster," he says to the two elite guards who look at each other before nodding and letting him pass. I throw a cherry bomb far over to the right to get their attention. As the bomb went off, the two guards get curious looks and the guard on the left shoves the other guard to go check it out. He grunts in response, but does as he is told. When he is close enough, I jump out of my hiding spot and stabbed him through his throat, killing him instantly as the guard soon sees me.

"Bloody hell! You're a dead man!" Before he could get any closer, I pull out a throwing knife and let it fly, hitting him dead in the forehead and causing him to fall over dead. I retract my hidden blade from the guy's throat as he sinks to his knees, falling to the ground. I make my way through the doors and down a set of stairs to find myself in tunnels, the walls filled with the bones of dead people. I shiver out of creepiness but I turn on my Eagle Vision to track the guard footsteps.

Making my way down the tunnels I noticed that the deeper I went the more guards where place. '_There must be someone important down here,' _I thought to myself as I finally reach an opening where I see a gigantic cave filled with what appears to be like diamonds but something is wrong. Why are there giant caves full of black diamond stalactites? I sneak up a ladder where a sniper was keeping watch and take him out silently and get a view of the whole place where shit was going down.

Guards where breaking down the stalactites and making them into swords, gun powder, and bullets!

'_Okay, some serious shit is going down, why are templar thugs making weapons out of these… whatever these fucking things are.' _I say to myself and then I use my Eagle vision to look for anything particular.

Then I see him, the Grandmaster of the Templar order.

"Is everything in order?" He asks, wearing his dark red with black trimming hoodie. He keeps his hood on as he talks to his workers.

"Yes sir, we are collecting the artifacts as you wished but if I may ask not stepping out of place. But why are we collecting these very rare...um, what shall we call these?" the guard questioned, but the Grandmaster just ignores his question.

"The name of the mineral doesn't concern you, just know it will take care of our "Assassin" problem," he says, giving me a curious look on my face knowing he was talking about me. The guard nods and he continues his work and soon enough another guard comes rushing past the tower I hid and goes straight for the Grandmaster.

_"Grandmaster, Monsieur, il ya un intrus et il a tué une vingtaine de nos hommes ! (Sir, there is an intruder and he has killed about twenty of our men!)"_ the guard says and I get a grip on my dual dao sword as I sit on the balls of my feet ready to pounce just in case.

"I see, everyone evacuate this place immediately! The Assassin is here!" And with that, the Grandmaster takes his leave and he is followed by his royal subjects. As the guards rush out with the ammunition they made to take me down, out of the cave the Grandmaster turns around to see me. I know he sees me because he looks me dead in the eyes and smirks. Before I knew it, a big explosion echos through the tunnels and soon enough the tunnels start shaking violently.

I look back to where the Templar Grandmaster was but he disappeared and stalactites start to drop over my head. I jump down from the tower and look up only to see a giant stalactite coming right for my head. My eyes go wide as dish plates as I barrel role out of the way.

As I get done I see a decent size of a broken stalactite laying there, acting quick I pick it up but instantly regret it as it actually burns my hand.

* * *

{Pause!}

**For many who don't know their Multiverser 101 here's a little lesson.**

**Multiversers are immune to just about anything! We can even stand temperature as hot as 200 suns! That is seriously hot. Shit, we can go even higher than that!**

**Now you know a little more about Multiverser!**

{Continue!}

* * *

"OW! **SON OF A BITCH!** Agh, why did that burn so much?!" I yell at nobody, coming back to realization that I'm gonna be stuck in a cave full of these things! I let out a frustrated grunt and put on one of my shock gauntlets and open a pocket dimension where I quickly grab the fragment and toss it in before it could do more damage towards me.

I get up and put on my other shock gauntlet dashing to find an exit out of these cursed tunnels. I speed pass many sharp fragments that all of a sudden wanna stick out of the walls. I race down the tunnels as the cave behind me start to crumble and break apart.

I keep running and when I take a sharp right, I feel a burning sensation in my side and I look down see I have been badly cut but one of the stalactite that were poking out the side of the walls.

I yell out in pain and feel like passing out but I know if I stop here I'll just be crushed by these things. I keep pushing my way on and then I finally see a exit with a bright light shining. I push myself to my limits, making me run faster knowing then I have ever before and notice that the cave was collapsing at the entrance and just in the nick of time, I manage to jump through the little opening that was left before completely cave in.

Breathing heavily, I look up at the shining sun, but I don't feel its warmth. I look down at my arms that weren't cover by my shock gauntlets and see that they're deathly pale. I feel light headed and stumble forward, almost falling on my face.

I quickly pulling out my phone, I dial one and hit the call button and place it to my ear falling on my knees. I can barley breathe, my inside are really burning and so is my hand.

_"Hey LaTrell! How's the Assassin Creed universe?"_ my fellow Multiverser Michael answers and I start to breathe harder felling like no air is coming into my lungs.

"Michael...black diamonds...Burned...Cut badly...barley breathe," I barley manage to get out before I hit the ground not able to stay standing.

"LaTrell? **LATRELL!**" I hear Michael yell and before I know it, I see a person come out of nowhere and turn me on my back. I look over to see Michael worried face as I feel my shirt being pulled up. Then I couldn't take the pain anymore as I blacked out.

* * *

I start to regain consciousness. Everything is a black blur till my eyes start to adjust to my surroundings. I look around to see that one, all of my gear and clothing are gone expect for my underwear thankfully, and second I'm in a medical bay. The thing is, though, I know this medical bay by heart now. I'm in Michael's warship/mobile base of operations, a UNSC _Infinity_-class warship known as the _Anima Invicta. _I try to sit up but instantly regret it as pain shoot through my sides.

I yell out a bit but I bite my tongue to hold anymore from coming out. Soon enough, three figures come running into the room probably hearing me scream. I look up at them to see Michael, Akima –Michael's A.I (and a pretty one if I do say so myself)- and Duncan king of the Multiversers, aka the first one out of all of us.

Akima slowly pushes me back down onto the table making sure not to hurt me anymore than I already am. **_"You need to rest, you were badly injured. Lucky you called Michael or you would have been as good as dead,"_** Akima says and I get a smirk on my face.

"Well hello there, my beautiful Akima. May I say you are looking sexy as ever," I flirt, causing Akima to gain a disgusted look on her face before slapping me on my cheek hard enough to get the message through.

**_"I'm _Michael's_ girlfriend, LaTrell. Not yours,"_** she says coldly and I chuckle a bit. Before Michael stabbed a hypodermic needle into my thigh, causing me to scream in pain as he pressed down.

"Word to the wise, LaTrell: **keep the hell away from my girls, and you stay in one piece,"** he said with a false smile. "I brought you into this life, and I can just as easily take you out of it."

"Noted," I said with nervous acknowledgement. I may be the Aspect of Power, but Michael's been at this longer than me. I have no doubt he could whoop my ass if I got him mad enough.

"LaTrell, what happened down there? Why are you cover in Negatium radiation?" Duncan questioned. Screw what Akima says about taking it easy, I sit up biting my cheek from screaming out in pain.

"Okay, first off, I was doing my own thing and trying to put an end to the Templar order. Secondly, what the fuck is Negatium?" I question as I look down to notice that my hand was bandage covering my palm and a little of my wrist while my whole stomach was wrapped around in a bandage.

Duncan, I noticed, had gained a nasty eye twitch as he turned to face Michael. "You didn't tell h- **YOU DIDN'T WARN HIM ABOUT NEGATIUM?!**" he yells at Michael, who opens his mouth in protest.

"Hey, in my defense, you didn't tell me about it tell I had encounter with it!" Michael shot back. Duncan lets out a frustrated sigh and shakes his head.

"Fine. Whatever. Anyways LaTrell, Negatium is a deadly mineral to us Multiversers, created by the Antiversers. It's the only thing- besides Antiversers- that can actually **kill us.** It can easily pierce our armor and our skin. If we're left too long with Negatium in our system, we die," Duncan explains. His explanation filled me with anger, which caused me to clench my fist.

"The Templars...**they're making ammunition out of that stuff to kill me with!"** I yell out in frustration, knowing these guys will just piss me off even more now.

"And the Antiversers are working with them, now," Michael mutters. "That is not good on so many levels."

"I'm going back," I say simply and before I knew it both their hands were on each of my shoulders holding me down.

"Not like this! You barley survived your first encounter with that shit! You can barley get up by yourself without screaming in pain. If you run around with a wound like that, you risk at reopening it. which will hurt a hell a lot more then when you first got it," Michael says and I just shake my head.

"What doesn't kill me makes me twice as stronger!" I bark back at my superiors. They just glare at me.

"You are not a Saiyan, LaTrell," Duncan simply says and I spit in a near by trash can. "Michael's the one with the Zenkai Boost, not you."

"Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger." Duncan could react, I snap my fingers and my gear is back on me. I grab my sword and make my way over to the door only to be stop by the incredible mind numbing pain that makes me drop my sword and hold my side nearly falling over. Shit, I would've fell over if it wasn't for this door frame holding me up.

"You can barley walk LaTrell. You need to rest. That's an order," Duncan says and I drop my head. I yell at the top of my lungs and summon whatever strength I had in me and punched a hole into the wall.

I start to breath heavily before I knew it, Michael and Duncan grab both my arms and help me back onto the bed and laid me down. "This is for your own good." Michael said, causing me to bite my lip in frustration. After a few moments of silence I finally speak up again.

"I want my A.I Vanessa," is all I say and Michael nods and leaves. A couple of minutes later Vanessa comes running in and she stands beside me holding my good hand and gives me a passionate kiss. Once we break from the kiss I clear my throat. "Michael, Duncan. May you please leave us alone?" I ask and I hear footsteps and the closing of a door.

"How are you holding up?" Vanessa asks as I lightly kiss her lips.

"Besides the fact that I can't go back and kill every last one of those Templar bastard? I'm doing just fine babe," I respond as she gives me a light smile.

"That's good to hear." With that, she gives me a kiss on my forehead and pulls up a chair next to the bed, holding my hand as she kept me company


End file.
